


andi mack drabbles

by brookwrites



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, bandi - Freeform, jyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: just a few drabbles i wrote through a number game on tumblr! each drabble is based off only one sentence, included along with the ship in each chapter title. ships include tyrus, jyrus, and bandi.





	1. "will you stop acting like that never happened?" - tyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lowkey my hopes for 3x07 despite the fact that i'm 99.9% sure they aren't dating yet. also an unintentional prequel to the next chapter!

tj stood on the sidewalk, looking over at cyrus at the swings. he took a deep breath and walked over. as he approached cyrus, he heard the faint tune of a familiar song. “legs go up-“

“hey,” tj interrupted, leaning up against the bar of the swings.

“what are you doing here?” cyrus asked, his voice radiating sadness.

“i know where to find you,” he said, sitting down beside him. “what’s wrong?”

“you!”

“listen, about the gun-“

“will you stop acting like that never happened?”

“that’s what i’m doing!”

“no, it’s not. you’re still trying to talk to me,” cyrus said, forcing himself off the swing.

“cyrus!” tj shouted after him.

“what?!” he said, pivoting back to face him. tj could tell he was livid.

“i’m the one that told metcalf.”

cyrus’s face softened immediately as he took a seat back where he was. “you are?”

“yes. i guess your good citizenship rubbed off on me.”

“tj!” cyrus shouted. “i’m so proud of you! i knew you would do the right thing!”

“no you didn’t.”

“yes i did! i was just the only one.”

“that’s…” tj trailed off. “disappointing.”

“you haven’t exactly given them the best impression.”

tj sighed. “you’re not wrong.”

“but that can change now!”

“does that mean-“

“yes, we can tell them,” cyrus said, smiling.

“oh thank god. you know how tired i am of hiding?”

“you’re an open book!”

“exactly!”

the two laughed for a moment before letting the playground turn silent and turning to each other. “i’m really glad we worked this out,” tj said, taking cyrus’s hand.

“me too,” he said, a soft smile crossing his face.

“you ready?” tj asked, and cyrus nodded. the two stood up and walked away, still hand in hand on their way to finally open up to their friends about their relationship. and despite the bit of fear they still had, they couldn’t have been happier.


	2. "i'm scared" - tyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a sequel to the last chapter! the others are all completely unrelated though :)

andicanes  
November 23rd 2018, 10:57:52 pm · 20 hours ago  
anonymous asked:

26 ("I'm scared") tyrus

 

“i’m scared…”

“nonsense!” tj exclaimed. “they’re your best friends. nothing you tell them is going to make them hate you.”

“i don’t know. they’re really not your biggest fans, especially after the gun situation.”

“i’ve been good lately! they’ll support you, i promise.” tj could see cyrus bite his lip in anxiety. “are you ready?”

“not at all.”

“great!” he patted cyrus on the back and moved him forward into the cafeteria. they walked over to the good hair crew’s usual table and sat down side by side with andi, buffy, and jonah across from them.

“why’s tj here?” andi said, a bit of a harsh tone to her voice.”

“blunt as always,” tj chimed in. cyrus elbowed him as if to tell him to shut up, but he took that as an opportunity to take cyrus’s hand in his.

“we have something to tell you,” cyrus said.

tj looked down the line. andi was clinging on to his every word, buffy seemed to magically already know, and jonah was just sitting blankly, appearing to be only half listening.

“tj and i are dating!” cyrus thrust their hands up into the air to exhibit them to the group before letting them drop back under the table.

“you’re what?” said andi, her eyes bugging out of her head.

“noice!” jonah said before going back to his ham sandwich. buffy just smirked.

“we’re-“ cyrus stuttered out before tj cut him short.

“andi, i know i’m not your favorite person, but i promise i’ve gotten better. i’m going to treat him right.”

“you better, because i’ll kick your ass if you don’t.” he glared at her, and she glared straight back at him.

“if you say so.”

“you guys are okay with this?” cyrus asked in awe.

“of course!” said buffy and jonah, and all four turned to the silent andi.

“fine. but you’re on thin ice,” she said, pointing across the table at tj.

cyrus smiled and squeezed tj’s hand as if to say ‘mission accomplished’ before resuming the group’s normal lunchtime activity.

tj leaned over to cyrus’s ear and smiled, a whisper escaping his lips.

“told you there was nothing to worry about.”


	3. "promise to never forget me?" - bandi

buffy stood in the entryway to the cafeteria watching her friends eat lunch. she took in the sight of all of them, but her focus seemed to involuntarily be on andi.

the two of them had been dating since middle school, and she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have her. it was almost as unbelievable as how unlucky she was to lose her.

she knew she should have already told her friends, but she couldn’t bear to give them the news. she knew it would only get worse and worse as time went on, but she still didn’t stand a chance. now, she was out of time.

she was torn out of her trance by the focus of her attention waving at her. the good hair crew, as they somehow still called themselves, had noticed her staring at them and was waving her over.

she took a deep breath and put one foot in front of the other until she was in front of her friends. “i have to tell you something,” she said, taking her usual seat beside andi for the last time.

“what is it?” andi asked, taking her hand underneath the table.

“i-i’m moving.”

andi released her hand out of sheer surprise. “what?” they said in unison.

“my mom got a military job on the east coast. we’re moving, just like in middle school, but for real this time. and there’s nothing we can do about it.”

andi just stared at her girlfriend in absolute, disappointed awe. cyrus was the first to manage to speak up. “when do you leave?”

she dropped her head and bit her lip, guilt filling her gut. “tomorrow.”

“tomorrow!?” exclaimed more unison.

“yeah. i’m sorry i didn’t tell you guys. i just…couldn’t.”

“buffy…” andi trailed off. “i can’t believe you’re leaving.”

buffy took one glance at her girlfriend and couldn’t bear to see any more; she could tell she was holding back tears.

“neither can i, really.”

“i’m gonna miss you…” cyrus said.

“YOU’RE gonna miss her?” andi burst out, her tears finally breaking loose.

“andi…” buffy said, feeling horrible. “come on. come here,” she said, taking her hand and leading her from the cafeteria. in a frenzy, buffy made her way to the bathroom and glanced at all the stalls to make sure it was empty before pulling andi into the handicapped stall and locking the door.

“hey,” she said, grabbing both her hands and looking into her eyes. andi was looking at the tiled floor, refusing to make eye contact with buffy. “look at me.” she blinked a few times before resigning and looking up. “i love you.”

“i-i love you too. b-b-but how am i supposed to love you from halfway across the c-c-country?”

“we’ll figure it out. besides, we graduate next year. then we can go wherever we want, and we can go there together.”

andi wiped her eyes and looked back at buffy. “promise?”

buffy smiled at her, tears gathering in her eyes as well. “promise.” there was a moment’s silence before buffy turned to unlock the door. “let’s get out of here.”

“buffy?”

she turned back from the door to face her girlfriend. “yeah?”

“promise to never forget me?” she said, a faint smile on her face.

buffy cracked a smile as well and cupped andi’s face in her hands. “never.”

the two then kissed, as if to seal their promise. there was a silent guarantee between the two of them that they’d always have a special place in each other’s hearts, no matter how far away they were.

and neither of them would ever break that promise.


	4. "will you stop acting like that never happened?" - bandi

andi was pissed, to say the very least. she and buffy had been growing closer over the last few weeks, but she’d also been growing closer to amber, and amber consistently reminded her of one thing: girl code.

amber was a constant reminder that buffy had, in fact, dated andi’s ex. and they hadn’t talked about it at all! she didn’t even tell andi when they broke up; she had to figure it out from cyrus.

buffy was supposed to be her best friend, but best friends didn’t keep secrets. she didn’t need amber to tell her that much.

“buffy, we need to talk,” she said, storming into the spoon.

buffy glanced around the table to jonah and cyrus, shrugged, and looked up at andi. “okay?” she got up slowly and walked into the back hall with andi. “what is it?”

“we need to talk about walker.”

“andi, come on. it’s been weeks.”

“will you stop acting like that never happened?” andi shouted, rage building in her stomach.

“it’s not a big deal.”

“yes, it is. i’m not even that mad at you for dating him; i’m just mad at you for not telling me!”

“andi, i-“

“no, buffy. you didn’t tell me you were dating, and when i found out, you didn’t tel me you broke up. i shouldn’t be left out of the loop here!”

“there’s a really good reason, i-“

“why, then? why didn’t you tell me, buffy?”

“because i like you!”

immediately the two went silent. the echoes of their arguing still rang in each of their heads, but neither could muster a word. andi didn’t even know what to think. “you what?”

“i like you. we broke up because i like you. i knew you’d ask why if i told you we broke up, and i didn’t want to lie to you…again.”

“i-i don’t know what to say…”

“then don’t say anything.”

buffy pushed by her and walked back through the restaurant, drawing stares from her friends as she strode by them and out the door. their heads then turned to andi as she stood in shock, the sound of the bell on the door reverberating in her ears.

~

andi stood at buffy’s door, shivering as the sun began to set in the background. she took a deep breath, preparing to make her pitch.

the door opened to reveal buffy’s mom, who smiled weakly at andi. “i really don’t think she wants to see you right now.”

“i know she doesn’t. but trust me, she will.”

she sighed, leaning her head back into the house. “buffy!” she shouted, and andi heard buffy’s footsteps coming down the stairs.

“oh,” she said, reaching the door. it was obvious she’d been crying. “it’s you.”

“i think i’ll leave you two alone,” her mom said, ducking into another room.

“i’ve thought about it a lot, and…i think i like you too.”

buffy immediately perked up. “you-you do?”

“yeah,” andi said with a faint smile. “i think we can try this.”

“try?”

“yeah. this is uncharted territory for the both of us. we have to establish that no matter what happens, it’s not going to ruin our friendship.”

buffy thought for a moment. “i agree.”

“you’re my best friend, buffy. the last thing i want is to lose that.”

buffy smiled, tears welling in her eyes. “me too.”

andi held her arms out for a hug, and buffy fell straight into them. the two stood in each other’s arms for a few seconds before buffy leaned back. “you wanna come in?”

andi nodded, and they disappeared into buffy’s house, closer than ever before.


	5. "i was afraid to tell you." - jyrus

cyrus sat at the swingset. “that’s how we make the swing go round-“

“hey cyrus,” jonah said, throwing himself down in the swing beside him. “nice song.”

“i come here and sing it when i’m sad.”

“tj?” jonah asked, getting some height on his swing.

“yup,” cyrus said, dragging his feet across the dirt.

“i’m sorry, man. i can’t believe he did that to you.”

“i don’t wanna talk about it.”

“do you-“ jonah paused, looking over to cyrus. “wanna talk about something else?”

intrigued, cyrus stopped swinging and looked over at him. “what is it?”

“how did you know you were…yknow…”

“gay?”

“yeah.”

“well, uh,” cyrus said, blushing. “there was this guys. and he started dating one of my friends, and i realized i was jealous. why do you ask?”

“i think i might be bi,” jonah said, awkwardly twisting the chains on his swing.

cyrus smiled, sensing a chance to give advice to THE jonah beck. “can i ask who?”

jonah bit his lip, glancing over at cyrus and then staring down at the dirt. “i don’t really want to talk about it.”

“that’s okay!” cyrus said. “do you wanna hear a secret?” jonah looked up at cyrus. “you were mine.”

he perked up immediately, a glint in his eyes. “i was?”

“yeah, before i met…” he trailed off and gritted his teeth. “tj.”

“do you still…feel that way?” jonah asked, hope in his eyes.

“nah,” cyrus said, oblivious until he watched jonah’s face drop. “oh my gosh… i’m yours, aren’t i?”

jonah stared down to the ground and nodded slightly.

“jonah, why didn’t you say anything?”

“i was afraid to tell you.”

he thought back to when he was in the same exact place. “you know, that’s more than reasonable.”

jonah pushed back on his swing and stood up. “i should go.”

“wait!” cyrus said, standing up behind him and grabbing his arm. “when i said i didn’t like you anymore…that was just because i didn’t want it to be awkward since i didn’t think you liked me. in reality…well, i don’t know.”

“you…don’t know?”

“i’m just coming off a pretty bad relationship, and i don’t wanna rush into anything, find out i don’t really have feelings for you, and hurt you.”

“that makes sense, i guess,” jonah said, still refusing to make eye contact with cyrus.

“are you okay?”

“i guess.” jonah sighed. “i think i’m really gonna go now.”

cyrus sat back down. “you know where to find me.”

~

“can you believe it’s been six months?” cyrus asked, pulling his hand from jonah’s to sit in his usual swing.

“guess the swings aren’t much of a sad place anymore, huh?”

“definitely not.” the two smiled at each other before jonah started swinging back and forth.

“bet you can’t swing higher than me!”

“what?”

“loser buys our dinner later.”

“but you know i’m scared to go high!”

“guess you better open up your wallet!”

“i was already going to!”

cyrus did, in fact pay for their dinner at the spoon that night, but not because he lost a bet. it was compensation for the best six months of his life.


End file.
